A Thousand Ways to Say I Love You
by Jaslyn
Summary: Ten Drabbles depicting the relationship between Elsa and Anna. Dominant!Elsa. Smut/Implied Smut. Definitely Elsanna.


/Portrait/

Elsa's already there when Anna arrives; standing in a regal pose with elevated eyes. Kai positions Anna before the painter; her sister's majestic aura burns into her with the sun's fury.

"Stand closer," Elsa orders.

Anna steps away.

"I said-"

Another step further away.

"Why are you doing this?" Elsa scowls, trying not to grit her teeth.

Anna makes a poor attempt at striking a dignified pose.

" _I'm afraid of you_."

"I'll give you something else to be afraid of later if you don't come closer."

The painter looks up from his work, "Princess Anna, please try not to smile."

* * *

/Chocolate/

Elsa's footsteps quicken when she notices Anna's room open. Her heart leaps at the girl inside.

"You're back," Elsa says, watching Anna unpack her clothes.

"I bought you chocolate," Anna mumbles, with her mouth full, "but I ate half of it on the way back, sorry-"

Elsa stares at the chocolate bar held towards her, and then into Anna's eyes.

"It was soooooo cold in Belgium," the girl says, looking away, " _I missed you, and it sucked-_."

Pushing it aside, the bar clatters on the carpet as Elsa shoves Anna against the wall.

Elsa too, enjoys the taste of chocolate.

* * *

/Train/

Panic floods through Elsa when she stirs awake and clutches at the empty bed beside her. She looks up to see Anna standing by the window.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Anna mumbles, taking in the sight of the mountainside fluttering past. The train squeaks, and rumbles in its tracks.

"Yes, I might build that rail line to Norway afterall," Elsa comments, leaving the warmth of her bed.

Distracted by the scenery, Anna gasps as her sister walks right up behind her.

" _I'll even name the royal carriage after you._ "

Unseen and unheard, Anna's breath quickens, and fogs up the windowpanes.

* * *

/Bath/

Anna inhales the steaming eucalyptus, before loosening the ribbons in her hair. She gasps at a sloshing sound.

"Elsa?" Anna asks, peering through the steam and making out her sister's body reclining in the pool, "W-what are you doing here?"

"Having a bath," Elsa's voice echoes around the room, "I'm human too; humans get filthy."

"I j-just thought…" Anna hesitates as she faces away and unbuttons her dress. The soft cotton pools around her feet.

"Turn around," Elsa commands, her heart pounding.

Anna trembles, feeling her sister's stare searing into her behind. She smirks.

"I said," Elsa snarls, " _Turn_. _Around_."

* * *

/Guilt/

Elsa gasps again. She grips, red hair peeking between her slender fingers. Her next moan reverberates around the throneroom. The Queen opens her eyes and momentarily catches sight of their parents' portrait, staring upon them from the rafters like hawks.

Elsa falters backwards on the throne. She catches the armrest, frost skirting through the gilded oak.

"Elsa?" a voice between her knees whispers, "Are you alright?"

Looking down from the throne, Elsa lifts a leg from over her shoulder, before brushing her fingertips against Anna's freckled cheeks.

"It's nothing," Elsa answers, leaning forward, "and I didn't say you could stop."

* * *

/Fireworks/

Kaleidoscopes of flame cast hues of blue and red on Anna's face, but her eyes are screwed shut. Elsa pushes harder, eliciting a feral growl.

"You liked that, didn't you?" Elsa whispers, clutching Anna's lithe frame. Beneath the palace balcony, crowds cheer at the majestic sight.

Nails grate against the railing. Anna grits her teeth, before going limp in her sister's arms.

"Anna?" Elsa exclaims, yanking the girl to face her, "Anna!"

A trail of scarlet adorns Elsa's fingers when she wrenches them from her sister, but she can't tell if it's just the fireworks.

"That, that was...a-mazing," Anna slurs.

* * *

/Rage/

Elsa stares at the empty wine glass in front of her, and the empty chair beside.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," Elsa mutters, curtseying to the Nordic diplomats, "I must check on the princess."

Stepping outside the dining room, Elsa freezes at the sight of a drunken officer; his palm jammed against Anna's shoulder. Anna shoots Elsa a glance, eyes laced with fright.

It takes a split-second to fling him from Anna, and another to pin him to the wall with icicles.

"I'll fucking _kill_ you-"

Anna watches Elsa raise her fist, the knot in her loins tightening with each passing moment.

* * *

/Rain/

"We should get back soon," Anna mutters, noticing the clouds turning dark-grey.

Without an answer, Elsa continues strolling past the crocuses, inhaling their earthy fragrance.

"It's starting to rain," Anna says, catching beads of water in her hands, "Elsa?"

The Queen stops. The drizzle picks up, freezing when it hits her skin, but otherwise leaving her dry.

"It's _raining_!" Anna cries, as the torrent pelts her incessantly, "Some shelter? Please?"

Turning to her sister, Elsa watches the rainwater soak through Anna's white cotton dress, rendering it translucent as it clings to her skin.

Elsa's wry lips curl into a smile.

* * *

/Seduction/

"God, I miss you," Anna mutters, wandering into the gallery and slumping into a chair. She groans when she realizes Elsa was only gone for _a week._

A larger-than-life painting of the Queen graces the wall, her pale skin clad in figure-hugging velvet. Anna's eyes wander along Elsa's curves, and soon, her thoughts too.

Heat courses through Anna's thighs. She glances at the door, debating whether to lock it.

 _She doesn't._

When she's done, Anna adjusts her gown, and emerges from the room to see Gerda.

"Your highness, should I send for the Physician?" Gerda asks, observing her reddened complexion.

* * *

/War/

They're caught in Schleswig-Holstein when the fighting starts, and still miles from the border when Artillery thunders in the distance.

"Why are we stopping?" Elsa barks at the coachman.

"The Prussians' advance has cut us off-"

Elsa emerges to the sight of smoke and fire blocking their road to the port. She turns to Anna, face white as sleet.

"We can get through this," Anna whispers, voice inaudible over the musket fire.

She pulls Anna's head against her chest.

"It's alright," Elsa whispers, snowy feathers blooming from her shoulders. An ice sword emerges in her hand.

" _I'll keep you safe_."


End file.
